A Ditto Story
by LichenLeaf
Summary: A Ditto who escaped a shady daycare center must fight an evil organization for his right to start a new life. Don't mind the short prologue, the actual chapters are longer!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello there. I'm a Ditto. A shiny Ditto. My name is Deeanay. Let that run through your mind for a moment. Did you get the oh so funny pun, thought up by my ex-human overlords? Good. For all intents and purposes, call me Deean. I have a story to tell. A story full of love and adventure. With battles won, and battles lost. A story full of moral choices you can't wait for your protagonist to make! Okay, I exaggerate a little bit. But it is a rather good story, if I say so myself.

Naturally, I take a part in this story, as it is all about me. Well, me and my daughter, and a human child we pick up. See, look at that. Already, you can see where the love aspect is falling into place, huh? And you thought I was gonna meet a nice lady-Ditto, huh? Whelp, it ain't gonna happen. Ditto are genderless, FYI. But I'm getting off topic.

Where was I? Ah yes, trying to convince you to listen to my story. As I mentioned, I'm paired up with a human and my Poliwag daughter. What are we trying to do? Just set up a life for ourselves. Is that so hard to ask? But no, first we have to contend with misunderstanding champions, a rotten gang, and moronic back alley pokemon. It sounds good, doesn't it? Makes you want to stick around, huh? All that adventure and action? I'm glad our misery pleases you.

So, this is the end of my little monologue. I sound lighthearted, but we went through some pretty hard times. Nothing would please me more than someone who would take a little time out of their day to just listen to what I have to say. Or you can leave. No one is making you stay. Either way, enjoy the rest of your day… unless you are leaving. Then you can rot in the distortion world.

PS- Please, for the love of Mew, DON'T spay and neuter your pets. The heck is wrong with you humans?

**So, there it is. The prologue to my first ever story. Don't worry, the actual chapters will be longer than this! Please feel free to flame. I just want feedback on what people think of this little tale. Also, I will keep refering to Deean as male, as just saying "it" sounds weird. And with that, enjoy! Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

Deean awoke with a start. His tiny cage was shaking, and he thought he was in an earthquake. He tried to make himself as small as possible, and hung on for dear life. However, he stopped cowering and just scowled as he heard boisterous laughter.

"Ha! Did you see the look on that little freak's face! He was terrified!"

Deean glared at two humans through the bars of his cage. The one who shook his cage was named Bruce. He was a big, muscular fellow, with big, muscular pokemon. He was bald, and had a tattoo of black thorns wrapped around his forearm. Bruce dressed like a stereotypical biker, which was odd for someone living around Solaceon town. Still, no one said anything, for fear of being broken in half by his Harriyama. At least one could simply stump him with a math problem and quickly make their escape. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

The other was a well built, middle-aged man, who was peering down at Deean with some amusement, but with also a strange glint in his eye. This man, Niko, dressed as one would expect a breeder/daycare manager would dress. Work jeans, simple tee, and bandanna. He also had a tattoo of black thorns on his forearm. Niko was a very intelligent man, but also a cruel one.

"Yes Bruce, very funny. Try not to damage our property." Niko bent down, and smiled at Deean. "Well, my little money-maker," he said with a smirk, "time to get started for the day. And we have a couple _big_ orders." He opened the cage, and pulled out Deean, who was paralyzed with fear. Niko threw Deean to Bruce, who brought him to a small, dark room. Deean was placed inside, and he looked up as Bruce shut the door, laughing hysterically once again. Standing above him was a Slaking, looking at him with lust in his eyes. Deean took notice of the syringe mark in his arm, and closed his eyes, knowing what would come next.

Several hours later, Deean woke up by the daycare's pond. His body was sore, and for good reason. Laying eggs was hard work, and that's all he did in life. Get abused by humans, and lay eggs.

"Damn Niko and his pheromone needles." Deean mumbled. "Making pokemon all lusty. It's just sickening…"

"I'm sorry, Deean. Was it at least any easier today?" a voice spoke up behind him.

Deean turned, and smiled sadly at his one and only friend. The voice belonged to a Politoed, named Slippy. She and Deean, like most of the other pokemon in that hell-hole, had bred together. The difference between them and her was she apologized profusely, and tried to make up for it.

"Not really, but thanks for your concern." Deean replied. Slippy walked up and sat beside him. "I'm sorry, Deean. Things will change someday."

"I know they will," Deean replied, smiling wider than he should have. Slippy frowned a little. "Um, good… Oh! Our egg hatched yesterday. Niko called my trainer. She'll be coming a week from now." She frowned again at Deean. "That means I'll be leaving you…"

Deean's eyes teared up, but he nodded. "Then we'll have to make the time count. Let's go swimming, eh?" He transformed into a Politoed, and was about to jump into the water, when a pair of hands grabbed hold of him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have things to do, still." Deean contorted his body around to look behind himself. Holding him was Bruce's Harriyama, also name Bruce. "Niko wants you. It's time for your memory skills class." Bruce snickered. Deean groaned.

Ditto are extraordinary pokemon. They can transform into any pokemon at will. However, they have notoriously bad memory for remembering how pokemon look. To remedy that with Deean, Niko had "memory skills" class. The class consisted of Deean looking at pictures of pokemon, usually fully evolved pokemon, and then turning into them based on memory. If even the slightest detail was wrong, Bruce, both of them, would "help" Deean remember.

Slippy waved a sad goodbye, and jumped back into the pond. Bruce carried Deean inside the Daycare building, into a back room. Niko and human Bruce stood there side-by-side. "Today will be a bit different, Deeanay. This whole class will be based off your memory. Show me Charizard." Deean struggled to remember. It was orange, yes. White belly, no wait, yellow? This continued on for some time, before human Bruce lost his patience. He kicked Deean, and yelled, "Some time today, runt!" Deean shut his eyes and quickly transformed, immediately expecting a blow from the Bruces. To his surprise, none came. He opened his eyes, to see Niko nodding in approval. "Good. Show me Forretress." Deean thought again, and transformed quicker than before. Niko again nodded, and belted out another pokemon. For hours, Deean transformed. All his transformations were perfect, to the Bruces chagrin. Plus, Deean got quicker and quicker, until Niko belted out orders in rapid succession and Deean met them all successfully.

"Enough." Niko said. "We're done for today. Looks like you may actually be of some use in the future. You may leave. On his own, Bruce. He's earned the right." The Harriyama looked disappointed, and gazed at the floor dejectedly.

Deean rushed out, but stopped by the doorway when he heard, "Oh, boss. The two from that weird gang Team Aqua are coming today. They wanted that Politoed."

"Hm, yes. That pokemon's trainer was coming in a week for it. We'll tell the trainer the Politoed had an accident, and was put down. She can have the Poliwag that was hatched. It should shut up her inevitable bawling."

"Hey, is it true, boss? Does Team Aqua really electrocute their water pokemon on a regular basis, for no reason at all?"

"Yes it is, Bruce. It is a method to keep them in line. They aren't as relaxed as we are with their pokemon." The two cackled insanely, and Deean rushed off to the pond.

When Deean arrived, he called out Slippy's name. When she answered the call, Deean told her everything he overheard. She turned pale, and started shaking uncontrollably. "You… you can't let me go there…" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Deean said, putting an arm around her. "I can transform into most anything at will, now. Tonight, you and me, and our child, will escape."

Slippy looked at Deean in wonder. "Really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Really. We'll find your trainer, and all will be well." Deean said, smiling. "Besides, those two have had this coming long enough. I think I'll enjoy payback."


	3. Chapter 3

Deean sat impatiently in his cage, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He looked up at it. Still another five minutes. He sighed. He was impatient to get started.

Deean and Slippy had it all planned out. At midnight, Deean would break out of his cage. He would cause hell as he made his way outside. Once there, he would grab Slippy, grab their Poliwag daughter, and escape into the forest. The plan was simple, but effective.

Deean glanced up at the clock again, right as it struck twelve.

"Showtime," he whispered, and then morphed into a Golem. The transformation easily shattered the cage. He tucked his arms and legs into his spherical rock body, and prepared to use Rollout on the door. Just as he was about to go, the Bruces walked in, the human one totally hammered.

"Watch, it's hilarious," he slurred, opening the door. "His face is- What the…?"

The pokemon Bruce stepped forward, and caught Deean as he rolled straight at human Bruce.

"Hrrgh!" Bruce grunted, as he struggled to cantin the rapidly spinning rock that was Deean. Deean slowed up a little, which was all Bruce needed. He gathered his strength, and hurled him across the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a battle stance. His human counterpart just swayed on the spot, totally confused as to what was happening.

"I'm here to kick your ass!" Deean shouted, before turning into a Zebristrika, and charging at the Harriyama. Bruce crossed his arms in a defensive stance, but the human Bruce stumbled into the path of Deean,

"You get back in your cage, Zebri-whatchamacallit. Or I'll have to-urf!" Bruce said, as his pokemon shoved him aside. Doing so opened up his defense, allowing Deean to kick him in the jaw. Deean then fired off a Thunderbolt, knocking out Bruce. The human Bruce recovered, and swung wildly at Deean. Deean transformed into Gengar, and let the blows go right through him.

"Time for you to go nighty-night, Brucey," Deean said maliciously, performing a Hypnosis attack on Bruce.

"Nighty-night…" Bruce mumbled, as he fell asleep. Deean used Nightmare, and walked out as Bruce started yelling in his sleep about Skitty.

Deean made his way to the Nursery. Sleeping in one of the beds was the Poliwag he was looking for. He paused for a moment, to just watch her peaceful sleeping. She was so precious, he was glad she wouldn't be going to those awful Team Agua people, or whatever their name was. He turned into a Kangaskhan, and gently put the Poliwag in his pouch. He turned around to exit through the door, but stopped as he saw Niko blocking it.

"I had hoped you wouldn't be smart enough to escape, but it seems I was wrong, huh? Put the Poliwag back, and go to your cage. Well, just room, now. You might not get hurt if you comply."

Deean just roared in response, waking up the babies, including his own. He charged straight at Niko, whose eyes were wide with shock, fear, and anger. He dove out of the way as Deean ran passed, shooting a Flamethrower over his shoulder. While running, Deean briefly wondered why all of the pokemon he'd turned into were so strong. He was forced to push the thought out of his mind, as an Ice Beam grazed his shoulder. Deean whirled around, and saw a singed Niko and his favorite pokemon, a Froslass, glaring at him.

"I warned you, now prepare to suf-" Niko was cut off by a call of "Put your hands up! We know what this daycare really takes part in. Pokemon smuggling and cruelty! Now I repeat, put your hands up!"

Niko grit his teeth in frustration as police led by an Officer Jenny stormed the hallway they were in. He let out another of his pokemon, a Simipour, and told it to distract the cops. Niko then turned back towards Deean, who was nowhere to be found..

"Damnit!" Niko swore as he ran away, his pokemon fending off the police and their Growlithes.

Deean, meanwhile, was rushing out to the pond as a Luxray, his daughter in his mouth. She was crying hysterically, and he had no way of comforting her. Almost there, he thought, when out stepped Bruce from behind a tree.

"Hold it, you odd colored freak!" He let out another of his pokemon, a nameless Machamp. "Crush him!" he yelled, as more police came out of nowhere.

"Stop! We order you to stop!" They yelled.

"Machamp, crush THEM!" he shrieked, changing orders. He himself, rushed at a group of cops, and started swinging at them. Deean tried sneaking off as Machamp and Bruce were pummeling the cops, but a Growlithe noticed him.

"We ordered you to stop!" the puppy pokemon growled.

Deean was forced to respond by launching a Thunderbolt, and then sprinting off. The Growlithe dodged, and followed after him, calling for more of its kin. Soon, a pack of eight Growlithe were on Deean's tail.

He reached the pond, where Slippy was waiting. She froze as she saw pokemon chasing him. "What on earth…?" she asked, before the Growlithe took notice of her.

"He has an accomplice, get her!" One of them shouted, and three broke off from the pack to attack her.

Deean finally set the Poliwag in his mouth down, and received a Bite in the shoulder from one of the Growlithe. He turned into a Mightyena, and began a furious bout of exchanging nips and bites with the five remaining

Growlithe.

Slippy meanwhile, was spitting out Water Gun after Water Gun trying merely to fend off her attackers.

"You don't understand," She tried explaining. "We-"

"Anything you say or do will be held against you!" A Growlithe shouted. He noticed the Poliwag, who was now paralyzed with fear and watching the whole thing unfold. "I'm going to protect the kid!"

Slippy immediately sprang forward. "You won't go near my daughter!" she shouted, and blasted the Growlithe with Hydro Pump. It yelped, and went flying into a tree, where it lay still at its base.

Its fellow Growlithe, including the ones who had been fighting Deean, all converged on Slippy.

"Noooo!" Deean shouted, rushing forward. He turned into an Espeon, and used Psychic to hurl them all away. He rushed to her side, as her daughter did the same.

"Mama? Mama?" She asked, nudging her side frantically.

"She's gone…" Deean whispered, fighting back tears. Slippy's body had teth marks all over it from the Growlithe. One of them had gotten her throat from the looks of it, and had finished her life.

"We need to leave," Deean said softly, turning into a Pidgeot. He grabbed hold of his daughter, as more cops rushed on scene.

"Stop that bird!" They yelled but it was too late. Deean sped off with the sobbing Poliwag in his claws. He stopped in a clearing in a nearby forest, and cried with his daughter, over the mother and friend they had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Deean woke up the next morning, tired and sore. He briefly looked around, wondering where he was, when the previous days events hit him like a tidal wave. He choked up briefly but swallowed back tears.

Deean slowly set his daughter down, who had been sleeping against him. He was still a Pidgeot, but luckily his soft feathers didn't disturb her as she was moved. He stood up, and turned into a Lucario. Deean closed his eyes, and let his aura abilities inspect his surroundings. No one was near except a few wandering Bidoof and Starly.

Deean watched his daughter sleep for a while, and then turned into his normal self.

"Hey. Kiddo, hey, wake up." Deean said softly, nudging the Poliwag. She groaned, and slowly sat up.

"Where… where am I?" She asked suddenly, after taking a quick look around. She jumped to her feet, and started breathing heavily.

"Relax, kiddo. Your safe. I'm your daddy. Do you remember me? I took you out of the nursery."

"That wasn't you, that was a big monster!" His daughter backed up slowly.

"No, it's okay. I was that monster. Er, I can change into that monster. Do you trust me?"

The little Poliwag eyed him suspiciously, but nodded slowly. Deean took a step back, and turned into the Kangaskhan again. His daughter yelped, and backed off slowly.

"No, it's fine!" He quickly changed back, and rushed towards her. "I'm a Ditto, we change shapes, it's okay!" He hugged his shaking daughter tightly, as she breathed heavily. "How about if I don't change into that one again, okay? Will you calm down?"

The little Poliwag swallowed, and nodded, tears still in her eyes. Deean smiled.

"Atta girl… wait, what's your name?" Deean asked suddenly. He had just realized Slippy never told him their daughter's name. Then he realized, she probably hadn't even come up with one. Most of the parents of pokemon who had been bred didn't name their children until they were sure their trainer was keeping them. It prevented heartbreak by not becoming attached. Deean snapped back to reality, as he noticed the little Poliwag was about to start crying again.

"No, no! It's okay, we'll give you a name, all right? One you like. How about Bubbles?" he spoke softly, holding her close and smiling gently. To his surprise, the little girl rejected the name by shaking her head. "No!" she cried.

"Um…Do you like Aqua? Or Aura?"

"No! Those names are silly!" His daughter had stepped away from him, a glint in her eye, challenging him.

Deean tried to think of more names. "Lily? Poli? I don't know… Suzy?"

The little poliwag continued to shake her head, but she gave Deean a look that said "really?" at his last suggestion. "Come on daddy, think harder!" she laughed at him.

_She can be rather spunky, when she isn't crying_, Deean thought. That gave him an idea. "What about… Hydra?"

His daughter mulled it over briefly, and then nodded enthusiastically. "Hydra, Hydra, I'm Hydra!" She said, dancing around.

_It's an odd name for a Poliwag, but I suppose she'll grow into it_, Deean said to himself, watching the hyperactive little water type run about.

He was about to tell her they needed to find some shelter, when he heard the sound of crying. _More crying?_ He thought.

"Hydra, settle down, tell me what you hear."

Hydra stopped running around, and listened carefully. "Someone sounds sad…" she whispered. "I'll cheer them up!" she exclaimed, and ran into the bushes towards the source of the sound.

"No, wait! Stop!" Deean shouted, but it was too late. He quickly turned into a Mightyena, and used Odor Sleuth, to follow Hydra's scent. He caught up to her in a clearing, where she was looking up at a human girl.

"Get back!" Deean shouted, and rushed forward, grabbing Hydra by the tail. He pulled her back, and took a defensive stance in front of her, growling slightly. This scared the girl right of crying, which she had been doing moments before, if her puffy red eyes were anything to go by.

The girl appeared to be young. She was wearing a lime green dress, and no shoes. Her hair was black, and ran a little past her shoulders. She cowered in front of Deean, who was still growling, a eyeing her with malice. But to both of their surprise, Hydra, slapped Deean's paw with her tail, and walked in front of him.

"Daddy stop it! You're scaring her!"

"Honey, she's a human. They can't be trusted. For all we know, this is a trap. Now get behind me!"

Hydra responded by sticking out her tongue, and turning back towards the human. The girl had understood nothing of the short exchange, but she understood that Hydra was a friend. Hydra nuzzled her arm, and the girl giggled, momentarily forgetting about Deean. She picked up Hydra, and hugged her close.

"See daddy? She's nice! I like her."

Deean sighed, and sat down. Perhaps he had been quick to judge. This girl appeared to be about five years of age. Surely she wasn't a threat?

Deean turned into an Alakazam, and reached out towards the girl with his mind. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl whipped her head around, looking for the voice she didn't realize was in her head. "Wh-where are you?" she yelped, hugging a confused Hydra closer.

"I'm right in front of you. The one with the spoons." Deean sighed, face-palming.

"Oh…" the little girl said. "What happened to the scary pokemon?"

"I was the scary pokemon. I can change forms. Now please, what's your name?"

"Daddy, who is she talking to?"

"Me honey, please be quiet. We're talking."

"Ooh, really? Can you tell her what I'm saying? Tell her she's my best friend!"

"Hydra, you just met her. What's your name?"

"Vicky."

"Hello Vicky. I'm Deean, and this is Hydra."

"Did you tell her?"

"No! I told you, you just met her!"

"I don't care!"

"Excuse me, what is Hydra saying?"

"That you're her best friend! Are you _happy_ now, Hydra?"

"Not really, no. You're yelling."

After this continued on for a while, Deean just spoke in his mind to Vicky, and to Hydra in poke-speak at the same time. When Hydra spoke, Deean agreed to translate word for word.

"Now that we can all understand each other, I have some questions. Vicky… where are your parents? Why are you alone in the woods?"

Tears came to Vicky's eyes. "The bad people hurt them…" she whispered.

"What?" Deean asked, concerned.

"The bad people! With the drawings on their wrists! Th-they came into our house. Daddy tried to st-stop them, but th-they hit him. M-mommy took me and r-ran, but they…they…" Vicky burst out into tears. Hydra cuddled up to her, a frown on her face. "Why?" she asked solemnly.

"Th-they said daddy d-didn't pay up…they b-brought me h-here… and left me… I'm hungry…" she said between sobs.

Deean was thinking hard. This little girl was so terrified, so lonely, there was no way she was a threat. With that realization, Deean decided to do everything in his power to help her.

"The drawings on their wrists… what did they look like?" Deean asked, hoping to gain a clue.

"L-like thorns… th-they were bl-black…

Black thorns? Didn't Niko and Bruce have black thorn tatoos? Deean figured that it was no coincidence. The two had to have been involved somehow. Deean turned into a Blissey, and held Vicky's face in his hands. "Don't worry, Vicky. I'll find who did this. And I'll make sure they never hurt anyone again."


	5. Chapter 5

Vicky gasped, and looked at Deean with disbelief. "R-really?"

"Of course. But first things first. You need some form of shelter. Let's see here…" Deean spoke the last part mostly to himself.

Looking around, he noticed a tree with low, wide branches. He turned into a Machoke, and started gathering all the branches he could find on the ground. After he had a pile half his height, he turned into a Sceptile, and started cutting the thicker branches on the surrounding trees, by climbing up them, and using Leaf Blade. He added these to the pile. He stripped these branches so they were long and straight, without any little twigs or smaller branches hanging off. He turned into a Meganium, and walked over to some thick ivy clinging to a tree. He breathed heavily on the plants, and they grew several feet. He turned back into a Sceptile, and cut the ivy into strips. He used these strips to tie some of the smaller branches together, until he had a ladder. Satisfied with it, he turned around to check on Hydra and Vicky.

The two had apparently lost interest in watching Deean work, so they had started up a game of tag. Vicky was it, and she wasn't doing too well. Due to Hydra's small size, she was able to slip past Vicky's outstretched hands. She usually did this by just sliding between Vicky's legs.

Deean chuckled, and went back to work. Now that he had his ladder, he set it up against the tree. He turned into a Machamp, and grabbed the thickest branches with each arm. He laid them out side by side on the lowest branch. This branch was still at last seven feet off the ground. After laying them down, tied them to each other, and the tree branch, making a flat, solid surface. This would be the floor. He then went back to his pile of branches, and after another hour of work, and consoling a frustrated and crying Vicky, (who was fed up with the game of tag), he made four walls, and a ceiling. The tree house was complete. Almost.

Looking inside, he realized it needed bedding of some sort. He went outside, and gathered all the moss and tall grass he could find. He laid them on the floor, and tried to make it as comfy as possible. Satisfied, he got to work on making a fire pit, well away from the tree house.

Meanwhile, Vicky was telling Hydra where babies came from, in an attempt to seem smart.

"You see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they get together, and use a special telephone. This telephone is answered by the world's biggest Delibird, and he is the one who delivers the baby." Vicky nodded superiorly for knowing such a thing. Hydra frowned slightly. She made a questioning sound, and Vicky shook her head. "No, I'm telling you! That's how it happens! Ask Deean!" Hydra made a noise that suggested "I will" and walked over to her father.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, honey?" Deean replied, putting large stones in a circular formation.

"Where do babies come from?"

Deean was so shocked from this question, he accidently crushed the stone in his still-Machamp hand. "Uh, um… Delibirds?" he said, more of a question than a statement.

"Oh. I guess Vicky was right." And with that, she waddled away.

Trying to forget that nerve-wracking question, Deean got back to work. Finished with setting the stones in place, he turned into a Camerupt, and set the sticks he'd placed inside on fire. In a few moments, there was a raging bon fire.

"Okay, listen up, you two," he said, addressing the two little girls as an Alakazam. "I'm gonna be gone for a few hours. This fire here? Do not touch it! It'll last you all night. If it spreads out, I want you, Hydra, to put it out with your water attacks. What did I just say, Hydra?"

"Um… touch the fire, and spread it out?" she said, not having paid any attention.

Deean sighed, and faced Vicky. "You heard me right?"

"Don't touch the fire, and have Hydra put it out if it spreads, right?"

"And that's why I'm putting you in charge."

"Aw daddy, come on!"

"What's that Hydra? I can't hear you cause I'm too far away."

"But daddy, you're right-" Hydra was cut off by Deean transforming into a Braviary, and taking off as fast as he could. He laughed to himself, as he headed back towards the town he'd previously escaped from.

He landed at the town entrance, and took on the form of a Pachirisu. It was less conspicuous than a terrifying flying type like Braviary. He glanced up at the sign. "Solaceon Town" it said. He was suddenly glad he'd learned to read out of sheer boredom at the daycare. He wandered into town, looking for a pokemon to talk to. He came across a Ponyta tied outside of the poke mart.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Well howdy! What can I do for ya?" it asked boisterously.

Deean was shocked by it's friendliness, but didn't let it sway him.

"Um, have you seen any weird humans around?"

"Weird humans? Ain't all humans weird? Wearing that weird cotton stuff. Whatcha call it… clothes! And how they use pieces of paper to trade for things? Don't make no sense."

"Er, the humans I'm looking for looked kind of shady. They had thorn tatoos on their wrists?"

"Well shoot! Why didn't ya say so? I seen a couple of people like that. Worked up at the daycare, yessir."

"Did you happen to overhear anything they ever said? Maybe about a little girl, or where they were headed?"

"Well, let me think… nuthin about a lil girl, that's for sure. They came in the store for cigarettes, I remember. Owner's mah trainer. Anywho, they came out, and the big one said they was lucky they're bail got paid. The littler one said there was no doubt it would have happened. He said they was gonna have to go back to HQ in Hearthome City. Said that the operation out here was compromised." The Ponyta frowned. "Then the big one flicked his cigarette at me. He's lucky I'm tied up, or I tell you what, yessir."

Deean was thrilled. This information was incredibly useful. He thanked the Ponyta profusely, who just replied, "Aw shucks. It was nuthin."

Deean turned back into a Braviary, and flew off towards Hearthome, after getting directions from the Ponyta.

On the way, he reviewed what he'd learned. Bruce said they were lucky they got out of jail. But Niko was confident they'd have gotten out. Niko isn't a cocky sort of person. He wouldn't have said that, if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure. It sounded like there were more people like Niko and Bruce out there. And Niko must be relatively important.

Deean shook his head. This was becoming more complicated than he could have imagined. But he'd made a promise to Vicky, and to himself. He'd stop those guys from hurting anyone else.

He finally arrived in Hearthome, and became a Pachirisu again. He wandered around, looking for the sort of place he'd expect a group of thugs to be. He also questioned the pokemon he met. But his search was fruitless. All the people and buildings in this town looked alike. Happy and nice.

He arrived in the center of town, at it's busiest time. To avoid getting crushed, he decided to take a break in an alleyway.

"This is going to take a while…" he said to himself.

"Well, don't worry. This will only take a minute."

Deean turned towards the voice, as claws slashed against his face.

**Just wanted to give a quick thanks to my first reviewer: IcecreamSyndrome. It was very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Deean recoiled from the attack, and clutched the claw marks now on his face. He glared at a small group of pokemon, who were each eyeing him eerily. The one who had scratched him was a Weaville, who, to Deean's disgust, was licking the blood off his claws. Behind this Weaville, was a Liepard, and a Kadabra. The trio looked starved and under groomed.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

The Kadabra spoke. "Because, little Pachirisu, we are hungry. And you look rather tasty."

Deean's jaw dropped. They were going to _eat _him?

"No, no… I'm not very tasty at all. Um… I think I'll just leave…" He turned to run away but his path was blocked by the Liepard.

"No… I think we'll have you stay for supper. Kill him."

The Liepard lunged forward, and Deean jumped to the side, barely avoiding its outstretched claws. He didn't see the Weaville looming over him, and was kicked aside by it. Deean launched a Thunderbolt at it, and narrowly avoided the Liepard's claws again by ducking just in time.

The Weaville gracefully jumped over the electric attack, and slashed at Deean with Night Slash. Deean turned into a Hitmonchan, and used Mach Punch to send it flying. He doubled over though, as a Shadow Ball struck him in the stomach, courtesy of the Liepard.

"So you're a Ditto," the Kadabra said lazily. "This will make things a bit more interesting."

Deean turned into a Persian, and lunged at the Liepard. The two angry cats slashed and hissed at each other, breaking away and coming together again several times. The Liepard broke apart, and used Thunder Wave. Deean turned into an Electivire, and absorbed the waves of electricity. He raised his fist in preparation to use Thunder Punch, but he was Slashed in the back by the Weaville.

Deean whipped around, and struck the Weaville with a dual Iron Tail. The Weaville crashed into the wall, where he lay still.

Deean was about to turn back towards the Liepard, when it Bit down on his shoulder. Deean roared, and turned into a Golem. He curled into a ball, and started rolling in place, as the Liepard let go, and backed off. He hurled his rock body at the dark type, who was promptly knocked into a wall. It tried dodging Deean as he made another run at it, but was unsuccessful, as it was thrown into another wall. It looked up weakly, as Deean rushed towards it one last time, but he was suddenly blown off course by a gust of Icy Wind.

The Weaville was standing up, weak, but still able to fight. Deean came out of his ball form, shaking off the super effective attack. He eyed his two opponents, and decided to end the fight then and there.

He thought briefly, and chose the pokemon he figured was best against the two. He took on the form of a Volcarona, and smiled evilly at the two now shaking Dark types. First he used Bugg Buzz, just as the Liepard steeled it's nerves, and lunged at him. The Liepard was hurled against the wall, where it lay twitching slightly. The Weaville backed away slowly, and then ran full pelt away. Deean was content to let it go, but an Energy Ball felled it in one hit. Deean whirled around, to see the Kadabra pointing at the Weaville with his spoon. He lowered his arm, and faced Deean.

"You're stronger than I thought. I'm still going to kill you, but I'm curious. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for some humans. They have thorn tattoos on their wrists." Deean said, taking on his normal form.

To his surprise, the Kadabra nodded thoughtfully. "I know those humans. They have a warehouse outside of town." He grinned maliciously. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get to see it." And before Deean could react, he was hurled into a wall by a Psychic attack. "But I doubt it."

Deean rose up, but before he could transform, he was hurled into the opposite wall. Dazed and hurt, and looked to see the Kadabra laughing at him. "You're making this too easy! Don't tell me my two associates wore you out!" And he hurled Deean yet again before he could respond.

This time, though, Deean transformed before he hit the wall. He stood up, as an Absol. Before the Kadabra could make a move, Deean used Quick Attack, and Night slash at the same time, throwing the Kadabra against the wall.

"How's that for fight?"

The Kadabra merely growled, and launched an Energy Ball attack at Deean. Deean jumped over it, and used another Night Slash. The Kadabra was yet again thrown into a wall, but to Deean's surprise, he laughed.

"You think you can beat me? I held control over two Dark types! Two! You're one, in a host's body! What can you do?"

Deean responded with a Roar attack. This startled the Kadabra so much, Deean had time to change into a Gengar, and use Hypnosis. The Kadabra desperately tried to fight off the sleep, but to no avail. His eyelids sank closed, and soon he was comfortably asleep. Deean changed into a Mr. Mime, and placed his hand on the Kadabra's head. After using Mind Reader to glean the Warehouse's location, Deean turned into a Dusknoir, and use Dream Eater, and Nightmare. He floated away, leaving the twitching Psychic type trapped in his dreams.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. At least it was action packed! Next one will be longer, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Deean found the warehouse a couple miles outside of the town. The only way one would know it was there was to follow the worn dirt track that led to it. However, once you got there, you would suspect something was up. There was a 10 foot barbed wire fence surrounding the building. Standing out front of the fence's gate were two guards, eying the surrounding woods suspiciously. Deean turned into a Starly, and with his advanced vision saw that the two had black thorn tattoos on their wrists.

He landed on a windowsill, and thought about his next move. Clearly, brute force was not the answer here. There were guards out front, and presumably out back as well. Inside, who knew? Stealth was what was key here. He turned into a Kecleon, and promptly turned invisible. He carefully opened the window, and crawled inside. Unsurprisingly, inside the warehouse was what you would expect to be in a warehouse; boxes. Hundreds of them, stacked on top of each other.

Looking around, making sure no one was there, he crept over to some boxes, and opened them up. What he found surprised him. It was filled with pokemon dolls of all shapes and sizes. Confused, he dug around inside. There was noting else in the boxes. He leaned on one in dismay, and to his surprise found there was something solid inside. He ripped open the doll, and found two poke balls inside. Each one had an X marked on it. Deean ripped open another few dolls, all with X's. He tried the same with another couple boxes. These dolls also had poke balls, but none with X's. He decided to read what was written on the top of the boxes. The ones that contained poke balls with X's said "to be shipped". The other boxes without X's were unmarked. He sat down, and digested this, trying to figure it out.

Eventually, he realized what was going on. The police who had stormed the daycare said that Niko and Bruce were pokemon smugglers. The poke balls with X's must contain pokemon, and were ready to be shipped to various gang members, and various gangs.

Deean shook his head in disgust. He would have loved to free the pokemon, but that wouldn't be the wisest move. He still needed to figure out where Niko and Bruce were. He also had to find out who attacked Vicky and her family, though he already figured he knew.

Deean continued to wander the warehouse, careful to keep still if anyone walked by. He was lucky none of the thugs had there pokemon out, or he may have already been found out. Just because he was invisible, didn't mean he didn't have a scent. Eventually, Deean came across. A staircase leading into an office that overlooked the warehouse. He went up, and inside.

Inside was nothing but a desk, and several filing cabinets. He was about to search through them, when the door behind him opened, and two figures entered. He clung to the wall, and to his surprise, Bruce and Niko entered. Bruce was speaking.

"…And we've got ten more shipments ready for deployment. I think that will keep those damn Rockets happy."

Niko sat at the desk, and put his feet up. "Mm… good." He stared out the window.

"You okay, boss? You've been acting kinda funny since the daycare was comped."

Niko turned to face Bruce. "It's that damn Ditto." Deean froze. "We invested so much into him. We finally perfect him into being the ultimate weapon, and then what? The damn police come, and he escapes. All that work taking pictures of the top champions pokemon, and for what? For him to run away at the first sign of trouble. Plus, we never even broke him in. He was too damn resilient. Argh!" Niko pounded the desk with his fist.

Bruce frowned. "But we can get more Ditto. It's not a big deal."

Niko shook hi head. "No. I want that Ditto. There was something about him. I already spoke of how resilient he was. I want a pokemon like that in my organization."

_Your organization? Niko's the head of all this? _Deean thought to himself.

"You're the boss. We'll have teams search the woods near the daycare. Heh, maybe they'll even find that little girl I ditched there." He chuckled softly to himself.

Deean grit his teeth in anger. He figured it was Bruce who had hurt that poor girl. He had just need proof.

"Yes, why don't we do that now." He let out his Simipour. "Take Simipour and lead a search par- What's wrong with you?" He addressed the last part to the water type. The Simipour was sniffing around, and growling slightly. It suddenly pointed to where Deean was pressed up against the wall. Deean knew he was caught.

"Uh, boss? How long has that red stripe been there?"

"Never, you fool! That's a Kecleon spying on us! Get it! Hydro Pump!"

The Simipour fired off an enormous load of water, which Deean narrowly avoided. Bruce let out his Hariyama, Bruce. "Get that red stripe! It's a Kecleon!"

Deean changed into a Bannette, and fired off a Shadow Ball at the pokemon Bruce, hitting him in the chest.

"A Ditto…?" Niko mumbled. "Deeanay?"

Deean let out a wild cry, and rushed at the Simipour with a Shadow Claw attack. It nimbly dodged, and swung it's tail around in an Iron Tail. Deean was knocked through the window, and into the path of a couple grunts.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. He noticed Bruce and the Simipour jumping out of the window to chase Deean, and the grunts figured out what was going on. They let out their own pokemon, a Skuntank, and a Staraptor.

Deean turned into an Onix, and swept his mighty tail at the two approaching pokemon. Bruce lunged forward and caught it mid-swing, and kept it in place. This left Deean open to a Hydro Pump from Simipour. The attack knocked him into the Staraptor, who promptly used Close Combat. The two super effective attacks nearly knocked out Deean, but he clung to conciousness. He turned into a Meganium, and used Sunny Day, immediately followed by Synthesis. He was then forced to dodge a Flamethrower from the Skuntank he'd forgotten about.

He turned into a Magmortar, and fired a dual Flamethrower at the Skuntank and Staraptor. The Skuntank dodged, but the Staraptor was badly burned, and fell from the sky. He was blasted again from a slightly less powerful Hydro Pump from Simipour. This knocked him into Bruce, who was ready with a Mega Punch. But Deean changed into a Machamp, and caught Bruce's fist with one of his hands. He used the other three hands to pick Bruce up, and slam him into the ground. Deean then whipped around and punched Simipour, who he'd been expecting, in the chest. The water monkey flew backwards, and glared at Deean. At this point, Niko and Bruce had come down the stairs, and were watching the battle unfold.

"You're putting up quite the fight there, Deeanay. I'm impressed. But how long can you keep it up? Especially against yet another opponent?" And with those final words, he let out his Froslass. She glared at Deean Hatefully, and shot out an Ice Beam. Deean turned into a Hondoom, and melted the Ice Beam with Flamethrower, in the nick of time. He was then thrown into some boxes by the Skuntank. Deean grit his teeth, and bit into the Skuntank with Thunder Fang. He let go, and spat a Sludge Bomb at Simipour, who had been sneaking up on him. The Simipour dodged, and used Scald. Deean absorbed the attack by turning into a Poliwrath, but he was blasted by a Shadow Ball from Froslass.

Deean was getting worried. He couldn't keep this up forever. He needed to end this, or to escape. His thoughts were cut off from Niko speaking.

"Well, this has been fun and all. But I'm growing bored of this. You are a tough pokemon, Deeanay. Let's see how tough. Simipour, Froslass. Hyper Beam."

"You too, Bruce! Hyper Beam."

The trio of pokemon each individually fired off a massive beam of energy. Deean had no time to think. He simultaneously transformed, ran, and fired off his own Hyper Beam at the three.

Their was an enormous explosion. The two grunts who had been watching were instantly killed from the massive blast. The Staraptor and Skuntank as well. The Simipour, Froslass, and Bruce, were lucky, and only unconscious. Niko and Bruce survived behind Niko's Forretress, who had used Protect. Bruce was the first to speak after the dust settled.

"Did he survive, boss?" he asked warily, looking at the ruins of the warehouse.

Niko glanced up at the sky, where he saw a retreating flying figure.

"Of course. Just as I knew he would."

Deean did survive, but just barely. He had transformed into a Dragonite, fired off a Hyper Beam, and ran behind the Skuntank to use it as cover. The blast shot him into the air, where he spread his wings, and glided off towards Hydra and Vicky. He was barely conscious. The Skuntank provided barely enough cover. His thick scales had blocked most of the damage.

Upon arriving at camp, Hydra and Vicky ran over to greet him. But they'd hardly said two words when he collapsed to the ground.

**Just another quick thanks to my second reviewer: bluetoonlink. Thank you very much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Officer Jenny sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. It had been one hell of a month. First, there was the warehouse explosion. She had been on a standard patrol, when the ground shook, and off in the distance there was a billowing cloud of smoke. She was the first on scene. There were trees stripped of their branches and leaves, and debris everywhere. Closer inspection of the ground revealed poke balls, everywhere. Most were empty, but some were marked with X's, and contained confused and angry pokemon. It was discovered these pokemon had been stolen. So Jenny had to track down their trainers, which was no easy feat.

Then came the attacks. People were reporting attacks on their lives by a mysterious pokemon that could change shapes. This pokemon was a Ditto, but no ordinary Ditto. Apparently, it could change shapes at will, into any pokemon of it's choosing. In addition to that, right before the Ditto struck the finishing blow, it changed into it's normal form, which was shiny. In this form, it would just look into it's victim's eyes, and just laugh.

As horrible as it was, the first attacks just involved the Ditto knocking people and their pokemon unconscious. But apparently, that wasn't enough for the Ditto. It started killing. Bodies were being discovered all over Hearthome. The people were in a state of panic. No one went out alone, and no one went out at night at all. People were starting to mistrust pokemon in general, for fear that one was the Ditto in hiding. They were so frantic, they started petitioning to get Jenny fired, saying she wasn't doing her job. The gym leader, Fantina, was of the same opinion. She herself had been attacked, and was enraged at the lack of progress the police force had been making.

A Jenny losing her job had never been heard of before. They were the authority on justice and protection. But it was close to happening anyway. Jenny had been given an ultimatum by her superiors. Find the Ditto in a week's time, and dispose of him, or find a new job.

Jenny stood up from her desk, to stretch her legs. She needed a solution to this problem, now. And she thought best when she was doing something, such as taking a walk. She passed other officers, all of which were avoiding eye contact. They had all lost faith in her abilities, and many outright refused to speak, much less report, to her. She gritted her teeth, and tried ignoring them, to no avail. She stopped walking, and leaned against a wall, squeezing her eyes shut. Jenny briefly wondered if the champion got the same treatment from her underlings whenever there was a crisis.

Jenny's eyes snapped open. Of course. If there was anyone strong enough to defeat this menace, it was the Sinnoh Champion. She ran back to her office, and dialed the Sinnoh League number. All head police officers were given access to the number, on the condition it be used only in emergencies. Jenny drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk as the phone rang. Finally, a voice on the other end spoke.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to a bored sounding female.

"Yes, hello. This is Officer Jenny of the Hearthome police force. I'm requesting to speak to Champion Lucian about an urgent matter."

"Mister Lucian has been replaced, by a Miss Cynthia. And no, you may not speak with her. I can put you on the line with a member of the Elite Four, however."

Jenny gripped the receiver tighter. "No! The Champion, and the Champion only, can deal with the threat to my city. Now put her on, or I'll go up there and raise a new kind of hell!"

"Threatening me won't help you, Miss Jenny."

"People are dying here, damn it!"

"Look, it's not the Champion's duty to help incompetent police forces. Good bye, Miss Jenny."

Jenny was about to argue, when she heard a conversation on the other end.

"Oh, hello Miss Cynthia!" There was a scraping sound, and Jenny assumed the woman had stood up suddenly, knocking her chair back.

"What? Oh, it's just some Officer Jenny. She had wanted to speak to you, but I told her off. No, you mustn't bother! She can handle her own problems, I'm sure- Well, if you insist…"

There was a silent pause, and then a calm, sweet voice spoke. "Hello? Officer Jenny, are you there?"

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, and spoke.

"Yes, yes I'm here. Please, Miss Cynthia, I need you to come to Hearthome right away! It's of dire importance."

"Well, I can't just leave, Miss Jenny. What is the emergency?"

"My city is under attack! People are dying, and there's nothing we can do to stop it! Even Fantina was attacked! We need someone strong to stop it!"

"Well, what exactly is attacking you?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but it's a Ditto. A shiny Ditto, with the power to turn into any pokemon, at any time."

Cynthia was silent.

"Miss Cynthia?"

"I'm still here. If what you say is true, then I can't think of any greater threat, short of a Legendary pokemon attacking. An uncontrolled Ditto with that kind of ability must be stopped. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Cynthia hung up, and so did Jenny. Jenny sighed in relief, and sat down. She hoped this new champion, Cynthia, would be able to stop the Ditto. If not… Jenny didn't want to think about it.

**Well, it's been a while, huh? I apologize for this chapter being so short. But hey, it gave you something to think about. It appears Deean is being framed, and now the Champion of Sinnoh is involved! Gasp! What'll happen next? **


	9. Chapter 9

Deean woke up and stretched, and for the first time in a month, his body wasn't sore. He was in the tree house he had built, Vicky and Hydra cuddled up next to him. He quietly got off the bedding, and exited the tree house. Walking over to the fire pit, he turned into a Magmar, and blew a small stream of fire into it. He then turned into a Linoone, and curled up next to the small blaze, and let the warmth soak in. While doing so, he briefly thought over the last month.

When Deean had arrived back at the clearing, he'd immediately passed out. In doing so, he turned back into his normal form. Vicky and Hydra were in hysterics, not knowing what was wrong with him (they told him all of this once he had woken up). Vicky, being the older of the two, finally calmed down enough to take charge. She carried Deean up into the tree house, and told Hydra to find food. Hydra picked some nearby berries, which Deean discovered later, had luckily been Oran Berries. Vicky then had Hydra wet her dress, so Vicky could dab Deean's face with it. She had learned this from her mother when Vicky had gotten the flu, she proudly told Deean afterwards.

The next day, Deean awoke for the first time, still in much pain. Vicky and Hydra did their best to care for him, doing whatever Deean asked of them. This carried on throughout the month, until finally, on the day Deean was basking by the fire, he was himself again.

"Hiya Deean! Do you feel better?" a chirpy voice exclaimed behind him. Deean lifted his head, and smiled at Vicky and Hydra, who were at the base of the ladder. He turned into a Gallade.

"Morning you two! I feel like brand new, Vicky!" He spread his arms wide. "Can I get a hug from my two incredible nurses?"

Hydra and Vicky raced over to Deean, and jumped into his arms. The three of them stayed like that for a while, until Deean finally let them go, tears of happiness in the girls eyes.

"You both don't know how truly grateful I am. You saved my life." He dipped his head. "I want you both to know, if there is anything I can do for you, ever, just let me know, and it will happen."

Hydra immediately opened her mouth to say something, but Vicky shushed her.

"Let's save it Hydra! What if we use our wish, and then we see a toy or something we want?"

Hydra nodded, like this was the smartest thing she'd ever heard. She then frowned, and looked at Deean, concern in her eyes. "Wait, daddy, I just thought. You came back all hurt… did the bad guys beat you?"

Deean looked at Hydra, a smirk on his face. "Hey, come on, have some faith in me. I beat them pretty good. They just got lucky, and landed a few hits on me."

Hydra smiled, and nuzzled up to her father.

"So you beat them?" Vicky asked in excitement. Deean's smile faltered.

"Not quite… when I was flying away, I saw them. They're still around to hurt people. I need to make sure that doesn't happen. That's why I've decided I'm going to go back today. It's time to finish this."

Hydra back away from Deean, a horrified look on her face. "But daddy, what if you get hurt again? Don't go, you just got better!"

Vicky frowned but said nothing.

"Hydra, honey, I need to do this. I promised Vicky I would stop them. You can't hold me back."

Vicky stepped forward with a determined expression on her face. "Take us with you."

Deean looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Take me and Hydra with you. We don't want to see you hurt again."

Deean sighed. "Vicky, you and Hydra would just slow me down."

Deean prepared to transform, but Vicky wouldn't give up.

"You said you'd give us anything. And that's what we want. Right Hydra?"

Hydra nodded, looking fierce, despite her tiny body. "Yeah! Take us, too!"

Deean folded his arms. "This is different. I cannot, and will not take you."

Vicky stamped her foot in anger, and stalked away. Hydra, however, stayed put, fire in her eyes.

"If you don't take us… we'll run away!"

Deean froze. "Don't joke like that…"

Hydra swished her tail angrily. "I will. And I'll take Vicky, and we'll stop the bad people!"

Deean grit his teeth. He couldn't risk Hydra and Vicky leaving. He knew Hydra's threat was very real, and she was all he had left. He even considered Vicky family, and she had nursed him back to health. He owed her his life.

"Grah… fine, you can come. But you'll do exactly what I say, understand?"

Hydra jumped up and down in glee. Vicky, who had been listening in, also joined in.

Deean rolled his eyes, and turned into a Noctowl.

"Just get on, please."

Vicky and Hydra climbed aboard, and Vicky held Hydra in her arms, as Deean took off. He flew low over the treetops, Vicky and Hydra delighted in the wind and trees rushing past them.

They arrived in Hearthome, and Deean landed in the center of town. As Hydra and Vicky got off, Deean looked around, confused. Last time he was there, the city had been bustling, with people and pokemon all walking around, happy and carefree. Now, there were very few people, moving together in tight groups. A policeman was glaring at the trio suspiciously. There were no pokemon to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Deean asked, turning into an Alakazam. As he did so, a woman pointed and screamed. The officer let out a Growlithe, who snarled at Deean. Vicky and Hydra were paralyzed with fear.

"Freeze!" the officer shouted. "All Ditto are reported to turn into their normal forms! Do it!"

Deean stepped in front of Vicky and Hydra, and addressed the Growlithe.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Do it! That's a direct order!" The puppy pokemon growled, taking a step forward.

Deean frowned, and promptly turned into his normal form.

"He's blue! Get him!" The officer shouted, and the Growlithe complied. It lunged forward in a Take Down. Deean quickly changed into a Bastiodon, and absorbed the hit. He then blasted the Growlithe with a Metal Burst. The Growlithe recovered, and lunged again.

Meanwhile, the human officer was calling for back up in his radio.

"Yes, I've currently engaged the Ditto. I need back-up, now! My Growlithe can't fight it forever!"

Vicky and Hydra were watching the while scene unfold, wishing they could help, but unable to do anything.

"Come on Hydra, you're a pokemon, can't you help fight?"

"Poli, poliwag!" Vicky didn't understand, but Hydra sounded like she had an idea. She jumped out of Vicky's arms, and took a stance with her tail braced against the ground.

"What attack are you gonna use?" Vicky asked eagerly.

"Poli…" Hydra mumbled, concentrating.

"That didn't sound like you knew…" Vicky said, taking a step back.

At this point in the fight between Deean and the Growlithe, Deean was a Houndoom, and was absorbing a Flamethrower from the Growlithe. The Growlithe used Roar, and Deean flinched. This left an opportunity for the Growlithe to lunge for Deean's neck. But right before it made contact, Hydra finally released her attack. A massive blast of water erupted from her mouth, and sent the Growlithe flying. It slammed into the ground, and lay there, dazed and badly hurt. Deean smiled at Hydra.

"Nice Hydro Pump. Looks like you got that from your mom."

Hydra just smiled, and Vicky picked her up, and squeezed her tight.

"That was so cool!"

Deean trotted over to them, and was about to speak, when a female voice spoke up.

"So. You must be the Ditto."

Deean turned towards the voice, and saw a blonde woman dressed in black, a Garchomp at her side.

"I'm Cynthia. And I'm here to end your rampage."

**And here we go, another chapter! Next one will be action packed, trust me.**

**awesomeness127- To answer your question, in the game-verse, either male or female pokemon can have eggs with a Ditto. Even some non-gendered ones. They're a breeder's best friend. **


	10. Chapter 10

Before Deean could even say anything, Cynthia pulled a poke ball from her belt, and threw it onto the ground. There was a flash of light, and then a Roserade stood before all of them. She narrowed her eyes at Deean, and took her battle stance. She kneeled on the ground, arms crossed in front of her.

Deean didn't move. "What is going on? Why am I being attacked?" He shouted, both mentally and physically at Cynthia. The Garchomp roared.

"Speak that way to my trainer again, and I'll end you myself, you murderous freak!"

Deean furrowed his brow. "Murderous? I've never killed anyone."

Cynthia spoke this time. "Playing dumb won't save you now. A blue Ditto has been attacking everyone in this city. You, a blue Ditto, show up. How many of you do you think there are in the world? You're prime suspect number one. And I'm bringing you in.

"But-"

"Enough! Roserade, Sludge Bomb!"

The Roserade slashed her arm through the air, and a purple glob of poison launched out at Deean. Deean turned into an Escavalier, and let the attack hit him. He realized he wasn't going to be able to reason with Cynthia, so he decided he was going to have to fight it out. He rushed forward, and thrust out is arms in a Twineedle attack. The Roserade swiftly jumped over Deean, and shot an Energy Ball at his back. Deean stumbled forward, and the Roserade followed up with Extrasensory. Deean was thrown into the ground.

He grunted, and got up. This Roserade was tough. Cynthia obviously knew how to raise pokemon. But Deean refused to quit.

He turned into a Kricketune, and ran towards Roserade, in a flurry of scythes in a Fury Cutter attack. The Roserade shot a Shadow Ball at the ground, propelling herself away from Deean. She flipped in mid-air, and shot a dual Sludge Bomb at him. Deean tried to jump to safety in time, but one one of the Sludge Bombs nicked him. Deean clutched his side where he'd been hit, and glared at the Roserade.

He changed into a Flygon. He flew at the Roserade using Dragon Rush, which the Roserade easily dodged by flipping over him. But before she landed, Deean used Sand Tomb, trapping the Roserade in a vortex of sand. The Roserade struggled to get out, panic slowly starting to overcome her, when Deean fired a point blank Fire Blast at her. She was burned, and that, cuppled with the pounding sand, knocked out the Roserade.

Cynthia smirked. "Impressive. How about a harder opponent?"

Deean fixed her with a hard look, as she let out her next pokemon, a Lucario.

"So, you must be the Ditto, eh?" the Lucario said. He grinned. "I think I'm going to enjoy this fight." And before Deean could react, he was knocked back from a blow from Extremespeed.

Deean changed into an Alakazam, and picked up the Lucario. Before Deean could do anything however, The Lucario used a Psychic of his own, and mentally fought off Deean. The two glared at each other, before the Lucario darted forward in another Extremespeed. Deean was sent flying, but he recovered by turning into a Pidgeot, and using Aerial Ace. The Lucario braced himself, and managed to grab hold of Deean's wings. The two grappled like that for a moment, before the Lucario finally stomped his foot, and sent a point blank Stone Edge into Deean's stomach. Deean collapsed, and fell to the ground.

The Lucario shook his head. "Bah. I thought you'd be a challenge. Too bad."

Deean didn't respond, and instead transformed into a Rattatta. The Lucario grinned. "I won't take it easy on you because you're a weak little pokemon. In fact it'll only be more satisfying when I-umph!" The Lucario was cut off as Deean used Endeavour, and slammed the Lucario in the stomach. The Lucario fell to one knee, clutching his stomach. He looked up weakly at Deean, who just winked, before using Quick Attack. The Lucario silently fell to the ground, and lay still.

Cynthia recalled the Lucario, now frowning. "Hm. I was confident that Lucario could beat you… I'll learn not to underestimate you again. Garchomp… finish this."

As the Garchomp stepped forward, Deean quickly changed into a Leafeon. He used Sunny Day, quickly followed by Synthesis, until he was at full health again. The Garchomp waited as he did this, only saying "I prefer my opponents to be at their best before I beat them."

When Deean finished, he and the Garchomp just stared at each other, sizing each other up. Finally, Deean made the first move. He became a Porygon-Z, and immediately fired off a Tri-Attack. The Garchomp was faster than she looked, however, and nimbly jumped to the side. Deean turned into a Glalie, and fired off an Ice Beam. Yet again, the Garchomp jumped to the side.

"Why don't you fight me like a real pokemon. Paw to paw combat."

Deean grit his teeth, and turned into a Glaceon, and charged at the Garchomp, fangs glowing blue in an Ice Fang attack. He lunged at the Garchomp, who responded by punching Deean in the ribs, sending him flying off. Deean slowly stood up, and was clawed down the back by a Dragon Claw. The Garchomp raised it's claw to do it again, when Deean changed into a Ferrothorn. He grabbed the Garchomp's claw with a vine, and then Power Whipped her across the chest. The Garchomp roared, and breathed a Flamethrower at Deean, forcing him to let go.

Deean panted. This Garchomp was way too tough. Deean was almost done, and the Garchomp had barely a scratch. He needed a quick way to end this.

Deean changed into an Abomsnow, hail immediately starting to fall when he did. He rushed at the Garchomp, fist glowing white in an Ice Punch. Deean swung, and the Garchomp ducked her head, firing off another Flamethrower. Deean took the attack, and swung at the Garchomp again, hitting the side of her head. The Garchomp stumbled, and Deean kept slugging her. The Garchomp gave a mighty roar, and her body started to glow purple. Deean took a step back, wondering what was about to happen, when the Garchomp lunged at him, knocking him out with a single Dragon Rush.

**Another short one, but it _was_ action-y, like I promised! Next chapter should be a treat. It's all about Vicky and Hydra!**


	11. Chapter 11

While Deean was arguing and fighting with Cynthia, Hydra and Vicky had taken shelter behind some trash cans in an alleyway. Vicky was biting her bottom lip, worried for Deean, but Hydra was wearing a cocky smile.

"Don't worry, Vicky. Daddy's got this!"

Vicky of course didn't understand, but was reassured by the confidence in Hydra's voice. She picked up Hydra, and placed her on her shoulder. "So you can have a better view," she said with a smile. They turned back towards the fight, in time to see Deean get nicked by the Roserade's dual Sludge Bomb.

"Daddy, no!" Hydra exclaimed.

"Daddy?" said a voice behind the duo.

They turned around, and saw a Kadabra, Liepard, and Weaville. The Kadabra was wearing a shocked look on his face. "Did you just say "daddy"?"

"Yup! Why, do you know my daddy? Maybe you can help him!" Hydra had a hopeful expression on her face, while Vicky stood there, confused.

"Excuse me," she said, addressing the Kadabra, "Who are you?"

The Kadabra narrowed his eyes at Vicky and Hydra. "My name isn't important. But what is, is the fact that you two seem to know that Ditto." He spoke to them psychically and physically. He grit his teeth. "I hate that Ditto."

Vicky took a step back, Hydra whimpering slightly on her shoulder. "Please… don't hurt us."

The Kadabra grinned maliciously. "I'm not gonna hurt you... They are."

The Liepard and Weaville lunged at Vicky and Hydra, snarling in rage. Vicky covered her face and cowered, but Hydra jumped off her shoulder, and let loose a Hydro Pump. The attack was enough to knock the two attacking pokemon into a wall, stunning them.

"Run, Vicky!" Hydra shouted, tugging at her dress. Vicky got the cue, and the two of them sprinted past the dazed pokemon.

The Kadabra glared at the Liepard and Weaville. "Well? Get them!"

The duo nodded, and gave chase. They chased Hydra and Vicky through alleys, knocking over debris and trash cans as they went. Eventually, they came to a dead end. The only thing around was a fire escape, with the rusted ladder slid up, and a couple trash cans. Vicky and Hydra panted, and cowered in front of the two menacing Dark types.

"Any last words?" The Liepard asked, licking her lips.

"Yup! My daddy will beat you guys up! Then you'll be sorry!"

The Weaville laughed. "You really think so? We've gotten stronger. There's no way he'll beat us again!"

Vicky got a sudden idea. "Why don't you prove it?" she said, pointing. The two pokemon turned around quickly, fear evident on their faces. Vicky took this chance to grab a trash can lid, and smack the Weaville over the head with it.

He yelped, and stumbled forward, clutching the back of his head. The Liepard whipped around, and hissed, "You little bitch! You tricked us!" She lashed out with her claws, and Vicky barely put up the lid in time to block it.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Hydra said, stepping forward. She felt a cold fury rise up inside her. So cold, in fact, she spat out a ball of ice at the Liepard. The Ice Ball hit her paw, and there was a sickening crack sound. The Liepard screeched in agony. She put down her paw, and immediately lifted it up again. The paw was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. By this time, the Weaville had recovered, and was standing next to the Liepard.

"Enough screwing around! You die, NOW!" He then lunged at Hydra, claws glowing with a purple aura. Hydra shut her eyes, and waited to get hit by the Shadow Claw. There was a loud _ding_ sound, but that was it. Hydra opened her4 eyes, and saw the Weaville slumped against the wall, clutching his head again. Vicky was standing beside Hydra, still holding her trash can lid. Evidently, she had hit the Weaville with it again. He tried getting up, but Hydra spat out another Ice Ball, hitting him square in the face. His head whipped back, and slammed against the wall, knocking him out.

Vicky and Hydra grinned at each other, before turning towards the Liepard, determined expressions on their faces. The Liepard took one look at her fallen partner, and at the duo, and took off as fast as her injured paw would allow.

"We did it!" Vicky exclaimed. Hydra danced around in glee.

Their moment of joy was short lived, however. The Kadabra from earlier teleported to their location, rage all over his face.

"How? How could two children best them? The training with the Black Thorns was supposed to make them stronger!"

Vicky narrowed her eyes at the Kadabra. She remembered Deean mentioning them. "How do you know them?"

The Kadabra narrowed his eyes. "I sought them out. That Ditto was against them, so I decided to join them." He broke out into a wide smile. "And I'm so glad I did. Together, we made it impossible for that Ditto to show his face here again. With Bruce and my subordinates attacking people, and my using Trick to make them believe it was a shiny Ditto…" the Kadabra cackled, before glaring at Vicky and Hydra. "Not that either of you understand the brilliance of that plan. No matter. It looks like I'll have to kill you myself."

He then pointed at Vicky with his spoon, and launched a Shadow Ball attack at her. Vicky raised her trash can lid, and shielded herself from the attack. It didn't break through the lid, but it was strong enough to knock her into the wall. Hydra used Hydro Pump, but the Kadabra blocked it with Light Screen. He laughed, and started walking towards the two, raising his spoon menacingly.

Hydra looked around desperately, trying to think of some way to stop the Kadabra. Her eyes stopped on the fire escape ladder above them. She spat an Ice Ball at it, but missed. The Kadabra looked up at it as well. He smirked, and wrenched it free from the fire escape with Psychic. "Thanks for the idea." He said to Hydra, raising it above himself, and taking aim with it. At that moment, Hydra did the rashest thing she'd ever done in her short life. With a wild cry, she charged at the Kadabra, and tackled him in the gut. This broke his concentration, and caused the metal ladder to fall. Vicky screamed, as the ladder crashed on top of the two with a loud clanging sound. She rushed forward, tears streaming down her face, expecting the worst to have happened to Hydra.

The Kadabra was under the ladder, knocked out and severely wounded, but breathing. Hydra, on the other hand, was curled up in a ball, safely sitting between two rungs of the ladder. Vicky half sobbed, half laughed, and hugged Hydra tight.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen!" She exclaimed. Hydra merely looked smug, and said nothing. Vicky placed Hydra back on her shoulder, and said, "We should find Deean, huh?" Hydra nodded, and the duo set off.

**Well how about that? Looks like Hydra and Vicky can take care of themselves, huh?**


	12. Chapter 12

When Deean finally woke up, the first thing he saw were iron bars. This confused him. _Am…am I back at the daycare…in my cage?_ The Deean looked around, and remembered everything that had transpired. He wasn't in his cage at the daycare. He had lost his fight with Cynthia, and she had placed him in jail.

Deean got up to inspect his surroundings, when he felt a tug keeping him in place. Frowning, he looked down and saw a band around his middle, that was chained to the floor. The band was fairly thick, and a little heavy. Deean wondered how he hadn't noticed it prior. Regardless, a quick transformation, and the band would be broken.

Deean briefly thought about which form to take, checked to make sure the coast was clear, and turned into an Aggron…

Or, he would have, if the band hadn't contracted, squeezing all the air out of him. Deean stopped trying to transform, and reverted back to his basic form, gasping for air. He glared at the band around his middle, and tried changing into a Muk, hoping to slide on out. To his chagrin, the band started squeezing again, forcing him to stop.

"What the hell…?" Deean asked, looking at the band in disbelief.

"It's a band specifically designed for restraining Ditto," a voice said. Deean snapped his head up, and looked into the eyes of Cynthia. She was standing outside his cell, with a Kadabra. Deean sneered at the Kadabra until he realized it wasn't the same one who had attacked him earlier.

Cynthia caught the look, and said, "Relax. This Kadabra is here merely to translate for you." The Kadabra nodded, slightly taken aback by Deean's harsh look.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Deean said glaring up at the human.

"That would be where you're wrong, Ditto. You have some explaining to do. First and foremost, why you were attacking innocent people?"

Deean rolled his eyes. "I told you, I wasn't the one doing that."

"And I told you, how many Shiny Ditto are in this area? Just you."

"Then clearly, I was framed."

Cynthia laughed. "By who? Please, do share."

Deean thought frantically, before he realized who would want to frame him.

"Niko."

"Niko. Who is Niko?"

"The leader of a local gang that operates around here."

"And why would he want to frame you?"

"Because I escaped from him! And I blew up his warehouse!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm not buying it, Ditto."

Deean growled, and turned his head. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Deean had a sudden thought.

"Wait… where are Vicky and Hydra?"

"Who? Co-conspirators of yours?"

"No! They are my daughter and her best friend. They were with me when you attacked!"

"You were alone, Ditto."

"No! Vicky is a little human girl, and Hydra is a Poliwag. I'm telling you, they were with me!" A note of panic entered his voice.

Cynthia thought back. "Actually, I did see a little girl and a Poliwag run away as I approached you. I assumed they were afraid of you."

"Find them! Please, they're alone and must be terrified!"

Cynthia frowned. The way this Ditto was talking didn't make him seem like a cold-hearted killer. She turned to leave.

"I'll keep an eye out for them. Unfortunately, I need to go right now. Don't think our little talk is over." And with that, she and the Kadabra left.

Deean sat down on the floor. He was worried out of his mind about the two little girls. Why did he let them convince him to bring them along? What kind of father was he? At that point, the stress of being beaten, of losing his kid, and being called a liar repeatedly broke him. He rested his head in his hands, and broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vicky and Hydra were trying to figure out where Deean had gone. They were at the spot they had left him, only to find it covered in snow, with Deean nowhere to be found.<p>

"Maybe he's looking for us?" Vicky asked Hydra. Hydra nodded enthusiastically.

"Or… maybe he got beaten by that lady… she looked really strong." Hydra shook her head fiercly. She let out a defiant "Poli!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. He's too strong." The two sat in silence looking around, when Hydra spotted a police officer. She tugged on Vicky's dress, until she looked where Hydra was indicating.

"Perfect! Maybe the police can help us find him! Good idea Hydra!" Hydra looked smug as she and Vicky rushed over to the officer. When suddenly, Vicky stopped.

"Wait… didn't the police attack Deean when we arrived?"

Hydra stopped as well, and frowned. She had forgotten about that.

Hydra then had an idea, and excitedly let out a long stream of words that to Vicky, sounded like Hydra was saying her specie name over and over again.

"Hydra, stop! I can't understand you without Deean, remember?"

Hydra stopped mid-sentence, and looked down sheepishly.

"It's okay Hydra," Vicky said, patting her head. "I'll just have to figure something out."

Hydra then got another idea. She hopped off Vicky's shoulder, and faced her.

"Now what? Do you have another idea?" Hydra nodded.

She pointed at Vicky with her tail, and then pointed at the officer. Hydra then layed down on the ground. She looked up at Vicky expectantly.

"You… want me to lie down in front of him?"

Hydra shook her head furiously. She gestured to Vicky and the officer again, and then to herself, as she was lying down.

"You're gonna lie down in front of him?"

Hydra rolled her eyes, and squirted Vicky with a small stream of water.

Vicky's temper broke. "Hey! It's not my fault, this is hard! You're just lying there! And you keep pointing to me him, and then yourself. What do you want me to do, lie d-… oh. Lie. To him."

Hydra nodded, smiling widely. Vicky placed Hydra back on her shoulder, winked at her, and said, "Watch this."

She then ran over to the officer, crying hysterically. "M-mister. You gotta h-h-help me."

The officer frowned and crouched down so as to be on her level. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-when that scary p-pokemon attacked, I lost my m-m-mommy… I don't know where she is…" Vicky sniffed, and broke down in tears again.

The policeman snorted in anger. "Arceus damn that Ditto…" he mumbled to himself. Then, to Vicky, he said, "Don't worry. We'll find your mommy. Come with me so we can go to the police station." He took Vicky's hand, and led her down to the station.

On the way, she asked, "M-mister… that scary pokemon won't…" she gulped, "come back, will it?"

"No ma'am. That pokemon is locked up where he can't hurt anyone."

"At the police station?"

"Yup."

Vicky said nothing else for the rest of the journey to the station. Once inside, however, she immediately stomped down on the officer's foot, and ran off.

"Ouch! Hey, come back! Someone, grab her!"

Vicky ran, dodging hands and arms as she went, all the while calling out Deean's name. Hydra was still perched on her shoulder, shooting jets of water at anyone who got too close.

* * *

><p>Deean heard the calls of his name.<p>

"What in the world? That sounds like… Vicky? Vicky?" Deean peered through the bars of his cage, calling out to Vicky. The calls of his name had gone silent, when all of a sudden, Vicky and Hydra ran from behind a corner, saw Deean, and beelined it towards his cell. Vicky reached through the bars of the cage, and hugged Deean tight. Hydra cried out "Daddy!" repeatedly, ecstatic to see her father. But their reunion was short lived. A pair of hand wrapped around Vicky's middle, and pulled her away. "Deean!" she cried out. Hydra jumped off her shoulder and was about to slide into the cage, when a Growlithe stepped in front of her. "Oh no you don't," it said sternly.

Deean was outraged. He watched in vain as the two beings he cared for most were dragged away by officers. Adrenaline pumped through him, and without thinking, he transformed into a Machamp. Though the band around his waist constricted his breathing he still transformed. When suddenly, a strong electrical shock ran through his body. That, and the fact he couldn't breathe, cause him to pass. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Hydra and Vicky calling out his name.

**Well, there it is. Another chapter. Sorry not much happens in this one. But at least we're almost at the end of this story! I think two more chapters should do it. Maybe one long one, if I feel like it. If you should feel so inclined, please review. Whether it be flame or praise, I just want feedback.**


End file.
